mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Zilla
"I didn't do it!" --- PZ in Super Princess Peach: The Day of Reckoning "I'm NOT a Dinosaur!!" ---PZ in Super Princess Peach: Ally or enemy? "Listen, Elizabeth, We Komodo Dragons are not Dinosaurs;There is a Simular difference between Komodo and Dinosaur and Komodos are much more ancient and much less endangered Species than the Reptiles on earth who were already extinct. Also, I'm a Chameleon on my mother's side of the Family. that's why I turn invisible sometime." '' ---PZ in Mario Kart: Mario and Sonic Edition Known as "PZ" to the Team Dark Members, Or "Junior" to E-123 Omega and PZ's own Parents or "Albino Alligator" to the Soldiers, G.U.N. Agent Komodo Dragon '''Platinum Zilla '''has been the only animal of G.U.N.'s Mechanic, Soldiers and Engineer as well as his father, the Original Platinum Zilla, being the Lt. Commander until Rouge the Bat was around. He did not like Shadow the Hedgehog at first due to Abraham Tower telling him falsely about death of Maria Robotnik until he saw the Ultimate Life Form shouting to the Chief Commander that it wasn't Shadow that murdered Maria but one of the Commander's soldiers. Appearance He is a Komodo Dragon (starting his debut where the Day of Reckoning at Rouge's age) who has Platinum skin, a Gold Bellyside, Jade Blonde Hairlike Horns from head to tail, Green Strapped Sneakers, Fingerless Gloves and Bow Tie. He also connected a Jade Tin Barrel to a wooden box, then filled it with walnuts, connected the wooden handel to the top of the box and created a Gatling Gun called the Walnut Sasha. He and his tribe of "Zillas" understand the language of any primate, although he and his trip do speak english. Personality He was just a Chief Mechanic and Chief Engineer of G.U.N. who hired his Assistant Engineers like the iguana Philly Zilla until the first time he met Rouge the Bat. When staring at hot girl like the Bat Girl Pervertedly he gets infatuated having a Crush on her, though Rouge wasn't interested in the relationshipin a lizard. But the only thing making him mad left is being called by "bad names" which offens his species, that name was "Dinosaur". Every time he tries to flirt with any woman, a female beats the crap out of him. History He was born, hatched and Raised on Zilla Beach on an unknown Island in the Mario Universe. He and his Parents, Scaley and Rudy, and his friends, Philly, Cane, Groovy, Pixly, Chippy and Rattly and the other tribesmen of Zillas lived there in Harmony with the Kremling Klan until a tribe of Apes called "Kongs" discovered the island, though it was his father who name his land "Donkey Kong Island " after Cranky Kong, who happens to the the current Donkey Kong's father. Later after the Kongs built their treehouses, and put their hoard of Bananas in the cave, Kremling Klan Leader K. Rool turned so jealous of the Zilla tribe's alliance with the Kongs that he betrayed the Zillas and the Kong, killed his brother King K. Lam (which is why Princess K. Rystal escaped from the Kremling Castle due to her father's Death), Sold Queen K. Atana (K. Lam's wife) to the Shroobs then took the rest of the Kremling Klan with him to get vengeance agains the Kong by stealing the Hoard of Bananas from the Kongs. When PZ, the other Zillas and the Kongs discovered that the bananas in the cave were stolen it was PZ who said, "Damn! I believe can't the Kemlings betrayed us all." Which is why PZ had to attend the G.U.N. Fortress in Planet Earth's United Federation where his father woked since 50 years ago to do some training with Philly not only so he can become a Mechanic and an Engineer but also the Splinter Cel of the Federal Force. In Super Princess Peach: The Day of Reckoning, when he spotted Shadow walking down the street with Princess Peach Toadstool he confronted both of them as he entered their battle with him. In Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? moths after Rudy was killed, He asked Princess Peach to help him scare away the Kremlin Klan and rescue the Kongs and the Zillas. Then in Mario Kart: Mario and Sonic Edition . Shadow made an "Ultimate Deal" telling him that if he wins the race he'll have Rouge think about making PZ the member of Team Dark. After he won the race and the Battle agains Dr. X , he became a member of Team Dark, though at the end of the his part of the story when PZ tries to flirt with Rouge, she said to him, "On one condition, you try to flirt with me and I'll rip out your eyeballs, understand?" before he gulps while agreeing with her. Powers *Invisibility *Walnut Blast Abilities *Invisibility *Ninja techniques *Super Strengh *Chameleon Toungwhip *Walnut Gatling Gunshot Skills *Walnut Gatling Gunshot Weaknesses He has no ''organ slaughtering Weakness but his fighting with Females weakens his feelings because he's very shy and very bashful around women. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Males